


A Trade and a Favour

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death makes an interference, F/F, Magic, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: For the Supernatural Femslash February even hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr. Day 12: Favourite ship with reapers.





	A Trade and a Favour

What started out as friendly, albeit passive aggressive conversation of magical goods and services had turned into a violent fight. Rowena didn't know exactly what had happened to get to this point; she was hiding in a supply closet, surrounded by fermenting jars of mythical creature parts as she tried to keep her breathing quiet and shallow. Ophelia Solomon's temper was evidently short, her entitlement and prices for magic high. The idea of a barter had clearly upset her.

"Rowena!" she screamed. "You think my skills can be traded away for your pathetic little party tricks? Come here, you little witch bitch!"

Rowena heard high heels nearby. If Ophelia found her, she'd surely be dead. The witch wasn't someone to mess with; old as dirt, surpassing Rowena in age by a few  _eons,_ and historically known as one of the most powerful witches this side of the multiverse.

The clicking of high heels traveled in front of the supply closet door. Rowena sent a silent prayer to whatever higher power that could to spare her. The closet door flew open. Stood in front of it was, of course, Ophelia. She had a wicked grin on her face.

Before Rowena could cast a spell, Ophelia raised her hand in the air forming a fist. Invisible hands gripped Rowena's throat, her feet floating off of the floor. The power dragged her out of the closet as Ophelia stepped aside. When she stretched her arm further, Rowena was slammed into the wall behind her.

"Entitled twat. You think your magic is up to snuff to wash my linens, forget do something powerful," Ophelia spat. In her other hand, a ball of red sparks grew. She approached Rowena, sparks growing larger with every step. When she was close enough, Ophelia held her hand in front of Rowena's face.

Rowena closed her eyes, awaiting the sharp blast that would assign her her fate. After a few moments of nothing, she opened her eyes. Ophelia was still there, sparks in her palm still glowing. But they were stagnant; Ophelia was frozen in place. Out from behind the old witch's figure was a familiar face. Long black coat, heavy scythe, and a ring that helped adorn the name. Death, Herself.

The hands around Rowena's throat lost their grip, letting her fall to the floor. Her back slid down the wall, tears of shock and fear spilling down Rowena's cheeks. She quickly scrambled out from behind Ophelia.

Rowena looked up to see Her again. Death had a small, pleased smile on her face. "You-you spared me," Rowena said.

"I stopped something important from being lost," Death said. She held out her hand to Rowena. The witch took it, standing up. "You have a time, Rowena. But that time isn't now."

Rowena let go of Her hand, staring. Death simply turned and started walking away down the hall. When Rowena realizes She was leaving, she said, "Thank you." It was genuine, it sounded soft; vulnerable.

Death looked over her shoulder. "It's more of a personal favor. Something is coming. A lot of something... a lot of pain," She said. "When it's all over, you may not be thanking me then."

She walked through the doorway down the hall. Rowena stared after her, following moments later. All she found was an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Supernatural Femslash February even hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr. Day 12: Favourite ship with reapers.


End file.
